Megadimension World Collapse
by The D.U.N.K.666
Summary: Blaze Creed is a simple Junior high schooler fresh into summer, yet now he's all that stands between the forces of supernatural evil threatening the people and countries all over our world. And having to save the world of Uzume Tennouboshi added onto the list, as well as her friends, and keep his newfound secret safe from nearly everyone he knows, it's gonna be one Helluva summer.


**-Chicago IL, United States of America**

The ringing of the school bell rang throughout the building, and students exited their last hour classes and began leaving the school. As the end of the school year finally came, beginning the three months of summer for the 3 Grades of students left, excluding the upcoming Freshmen students, they left the school with a thought of freedom, relief, and hardly containable joy. Among these students, a large portion of them clearing out what little items were let in their lockers, was a black haired teen who stood at 6'3.

He wore a rather plain attire, a short sleeve dark blue shirt, a regular pair of blue jeans, and simple plain shoes. The only noticeable thing on him was his tap watch on his wrist and his dark blue eyes. He looked about 17 years in age, and his body did pack some muscle, but it was the rather expected fitness level of a High school boy on a athletic level.

He went through his locker, emptying out the remaining things and stuffing them in his bag, mostly school supplies he didn't end up using from the course of the year, small things like that. The only thing he did have in his locker was a mirror that he bought at the beginning of the year, that of which he just threw in his bag. As he was about to close it, putting his hand on the top edge of the locker door as proof, his eyes landed on a photo stuck to the metal door with a magnet. He stared at the photo for a moment, slowly reaching for it and pulling the magnet and photo off the locker. After a few moments of looking at it, he stuck it into his pocket and finally, when his locker was cleared out, and then he slammed it shut.

Just as he did, a hand slammed on his shoulder and he looked back rather quick. A boy of the same age wore a wide smile and laughed in entertainment. He had dark skin and similar blue eyes. He wore a white shirt underneath a blue, white, and black checkers short sleeve with two pockets on the chest, and similar jeans. He wore white shoes with his attire as well, and was just a inch or two shorter than the other teen.

"Blaze, you goin' to the party tonight?" The second teen asked, as the teen known as Blaze simply smirked and slapped hands with his friend and fist bumped while answering. "'Course I am. Where's it at? Strict's? Ashton's?"

"Sam's. Tonight at 7. He's gonna have the pool up and running, hot tub, gonna order some pizza, and that music man, he's gon' bring the house down, I'm tellin' ya."

"I'm sure he will, knowing Sam." Blaze sarcastically laughed, lifting his bag over his shoulder. "Hey, why don't we have the party at your house? Compared to yours, Sam's is just some old shack used for meth!"

"Because one, I actually care about what happens to my house. Second, we always have parties at Sam's, and it's tradition at this point. And third, my dad, as much of a...unique character... he is, doesn't like parties at my house. So even if I wanted to, I can't."

"Man, that just sucks..." His friend mumbled loud enough for Blaze to hear.

"You have no idea..." Blaze sighed as the two began walking.

"Hey, you up for the arcade before then? Get a little game time on?" His friend asked, Blaze shaking his head as a response. "Sorry Jay, gotta go pick up my sisters and bring 'em home. I might be late to the party, too." Blaze said, but the teen known as Jay waved it off.

"Nah, you're fine you're fine, not like I was trying to blow off some time before the party by spending it with my best friend or anything, you're cool."

"I feel like I should be concerned by what you just said..." Blaze responded with a sweat drop. "Were...were you planning to spend a few hours at the arcade until the party? It almost 3, it's not for another 4 hours." He continued, only getting a shrug from Jay as a response.

"So? Man, those games last me awhile! 4 hours ain't nothin' to me!" Jay said as he walked backwards while looking at Blaze. Blaze simply laughed a little, shaking his head. "Still can't do it this time."

"...Well, whatever. We still got a party later tonight anyways." Jay shrugged, not that bummed about it, since the two spend a lot of time together anyways. As the two exited the school building, both entering the parking lot. As Jay just kept walking down the sidewalk, Blaze walked down the sidewalk alongside the school, just next to the parking lot with cars leaving and going out onto the streets.

"See ya later, man!" Jay called out as he walked down the sidewalk, Blaze turning and walking backwards and waving back at him. "See ya later!"

Blaze continued to walk down the sidewalk before eventually turning to his left between a opening between two cars pulling out of the parking lot due to traffic holding them up. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of car keys. When he approached a black truck assumed to be his, he pressed a button on the keys, starting it up moments later. He walked over to the driver's side and opened it up, got in, and pulled the door shut. He put the keys in the ignition and started it properly, his fingers on the wheel as they waved up and down from the pinker finger to the thumb.

And before he knew it, he was driving down the road just like that. Ultimately, it took a few minutes to get to his next destination, excluding stop lights and slow drivers, but he eventually managed to get there. And by there, this means the middle school. And as he pulled up to the two story building made of brick, his eyes eventually saw a girl with black hair like hers walking towards his truck.

She wore a white t-shirt with some sort of gray outlined figure of something, and jeans with some noticeable tears on the thighs. She wore simple black shoes and in her hand was a black light jacket and on her back was a dark green back pack and attachable buttons on it ranging from different logos. Her back hair just past the bottom of her shoulder blades and she had blue eyes, similar to Blaze's. She appeared to stand at at least 5'5", her age being around 14 years of age. When she reached the truck, she opened the door, got in and shut the door closed. Both remained silent for a moment, the preteen's soft but noticeable inhales taking up the silence.

"3."  
"3."

Both said in near perfect sync, with Blaze speaking just a second sooner than her, and the preteen looked over at Blaze and sunk into her seat.

"How'd you know?"

"You texted me about it during the day..." Blaze responded with somewhat of a annoyed tone.

"...Oh yeah, I remember now." The preteen responded, recalling how she texted him during the middle of the school day. As she did recall these actions, she pulled her seat belt down and put it on, Blaze went into Drive and pulled into the road when it was all clear. As the preteen exhaled rather noticeably, she looked over at Blaze and began talking right then and there pretty quickly.

"What would you ever say if I actually accepted a confession from a boy?" The girl asked with a curious tone.

"I'd pity the poor son of a bitch who'd ask you out."

"Was that an insult? That sounded like an insult."

"It was indeed a insult." Blaze confirmed without hesitating in the slightest. Scarlet, of course, looked insulted, but the truth was she partly knew he was right for doing so, the other half actually offended by his comment. "Besides Scarlet, we both know you won't do that." He added as he took a turn on the road.

"You don't know, I might accept one these days! And then I'll prove you wrong!"

"Scarlet, all you do is bitch about how all the guys in your school are shitty, every time I pick you up it's "He sucked too" or "All the guys in my school really suck" or something along those lines. You even text me during the middle of the day to tell me about it." Blaze explained with a stern tone in his voice.

"No I don't!"

"You texted me earlier today and said you turned someone down because he smelled like vomit and horse shit!" Blaze yelled while raising a land in the air while keeping his eyes on the road.

"He really did though! I actually threw up in the bathroom when he left!" Scarlet retorted while lifting a finger into the air as if to correct him.

"Whatever..." Blaze sighed, dropping the topic right then and there. Seeing as though he didn't seem to care anymore, Scarlet just huffed and looked out the window, watching as the two passed by buildings and people walking the streets. It took a bit more time to reach the elementary school, which was quite farther than the other two schools. This one was on the other side of town, and usually getting there was not fun at all for Blaze, but it was something he couldn't really just 'do later'. And, for Blaze, it was like any other day he had to go through. Pull up to wait in a line and pick up his other little sister. This process wouldn't seem like a big deal, however, this actually took longer than one would think.

A good portion of the people here have a rather obnoxious tendency to take their time getting their kids, sometimes even starting a conversation with teachers present. And some even knew full well they were keeping up the line, yet not one of the, didn't care in the slightest. Luckily, however, the line seemed to be moving rather quickly. And just as he pulled up, he put the truck in park and rolled down the window, looking over at a little girl about the age of 6 year old jumping up and down when she saw Blaze.

The little girl had black hair that went down to about half of her shoulder blades before stopping, and like Blaze and Scarlet, had blue eyes. She wore a white and purple striped shirt with a unicorn on it and a pair of black pants, with similar designed shoes as her shirt. She also had a purple backpack on her back with a few cartoon ponies of different colors. She jumped up and down, holding the hand of a teacher who happen to be quite young, possibly in her mid 20's or 30's perhaps. The teacher accompanied the girl to Blaze's truck, while the girl practically forced the teacher to follow, but in reality was not at all concerned about the teacher whatsoever. Blaze un-buckled his seatbelt and got out of the truck, the teacher letting go of the girls' hand and allowing her to run right into the arms of Blaze, who lifted her up and only got a hug as any response from the girl.

"Hello Blaze," the teacher said, catching Blaze's attention. "Enjoy your junior year?"

"Meh..." Blaze simply responded. "Looking back, it could've gone better."

"That's too bad...I hope you have a better year next year."

"One shot, last chance I guess..." Blaze responded as he opened the door and put the girl in the truck.

"I suppose so. Senior year isn't as bleak as you're probably thinking it is, Blaze." The teacher said, as Blaze finished buckling the child in and shut the car door. Blaze looked back at the teacher, who was smiling at Blaze with a warming expression. "Enjoy your Highschool years Blaze, it only happens once in your life and you won't realize how much you'll miss it once it's gone."

"I'll try..." Blaze answered as he got back into his truck, he made sure to roll the window down just before putting the truck back into Drive. "Oh, was she good today? No issues?" Blaze asked, as the teacher shook her head. "None, Alice was very good today, believe it or not."

"I believe it, I'm just wondering...anyway, have a good day."

"You too."

After that exchange of goodbyes, Blaze pulled out and drove off from the school. In truth, Blaze was just a average student with A's and B's. He was no different from the average student in his school, and he was content with that believe it or not. If he put his mind to it and worked harder than the average student, his sister and their parents knew full well Blaze could have straight A's in his classes, possibly being on the top 10 list for having the best grades in his school, but he himself chooses not to. Why his family doesn't know, but they doesn't mean they given up on trying to push him to be the best he could.

But, seemingly, that isn't to change anytime soon.

"Hey, do you wanna get something from the store before we go home? Anything in particular?" Blaze asked without taking his eyes from the road.

"Why?"

"Do you not want something?"

"I never said that, but why?" Scarlet asked.

"I'm not gonna be home for awhile, and since you'll be taking care of your sister, I'm gonna leave some stuff for you until I get back." Blaze answered rather simply. "Now yes or no?"

Scarlet simply looked out the window and didn't answer for a few seconds before finally mumbling, in a quiet voice at Blaze's question. "...Obviously." Blaze simply huffed softly so it wasn't noticeable to either girls in the truck. The girl in the back of the truck simply kept swinging her legs up and down in a steady manner, clearly happy about something. She stared up at the front two seats, both her hands on the black leather seat of the truck. Although Blaze didn't really notice it until now, she was still oddly cheerful today. Well, more than usually for both siblings. Something about today seemed to have Alice more riled up than usual, and Blaze could only imagine what the reason was. But that was something to find out later on.

It took little under 20 minutes to reach the supermarket, that of which didn't have the biggest parking lot one could ask for, but luckily for Blaze, it wasn't very crowded with cars just yet, and he didn't exactly want to wait for that to happen. Pulling into a parking spot, Blaze shut the car off and took the keys out. This trip was actually quite simple really. Have his sister load up on snacks and food, and go somewhere else for the summer to relax. Yeah, seemed rather simple. Unfortunately, this didn't seem to go exactly as planned as just across the street, and down a alleyway, two people, whom Blaze could only imagine were thugs robbing someone who clearly wasn't able to defend him or herself.

Blaze unbuckled his seatbelt and reached into his glove box to get his wallet, and as he looked up to close it, his eyes met with Scarlet's, who looked at Blaze with a smug, childish smile while resting her head on both of her hands and her elbows resting on the edge of the glove box separating the two. Scarlet knew full well that he saw the commotion across the street, and Blaze knew full well that she was asking him to go do something. Part of her was asking, and the other already knew he was gonna do something while Scarlet and her sister were "Oblivious" to his mysterious actions. Blaze simply responded by giving her a unamused expression, clearly not entertained by the look he was being given.

"...One day I'm gonna smack you over the head when you look at me like that, you know that?" Blaze asked, as Scarlet closed and giggled in victory.

"Go take your sister inside, I'll be there in a minute." Blaze said as he opened his truck door, his sister following suite and getting the little girl in the back out of the truck. Both causally walked towards the entrance, whilst Blaze walked across the street, not one person paying attention to him in the slightest bit. It's nothing to exactly be proud of, but Blaze had been in situations like these where he busts someone out of scenarios like these. He just had to make it simple: It consisted of asking them "Politely" to stop, a 95% chance Blaze turns into their target, and end up beating up the thugs into fleeing.

"Come on babe, just hand over the cash and this'll be over real quick."

"I'm sorry...I don't have any money-"

"Bullshit!" One of the thugs snarled as he pushed the girl against brick the wall, and as strength left her legs, most probably due to fear, she slid down the wall. "Chicks like you always have some cash, where's the wallet?!"

"Really? Mugging someone right after school release?" A new voice said, as the two thugs shot their heads to the side to see to see Blaze, walking towards the situation rather calmly. "It's like you're just begging to get arrested, come on."

"Get lost ya little shit, this ain't none of your business." The second thug stated. Getting a better look at the thugs, both of them wore black hoodies with jeans and black boots. One of them wore sunglasses, while the other simply had a beard. Both seemed to be around their mid 40's or so. The girl wore a similar attire, the only exception was that her hoodie was a light dark blue and her age seemed to be in teenage years. Her face was hidden from view so Blaze couldn't really see it.

"You're the one with a pedo beard man, take your own advice." Blaze responded rather calmly. That one hit right on the mark as the one with the beard didn't exactly take too kindly to that, as he then stared at Blaze with a stare that practically spelled he was in no way amused. As his focus was now fully directed at Blaze, his buddy chuckled at Blaze's remark.

"Pedo beard..." His muttered, amused. "Kid knows how to talk big." His pedo beard friend slowly approached Blaze, all while Blaze kept a calm posture while seeing the thug was going to try something.

"Yeah well...he ain't gonna be talking big in a second-!"

As the one with the pedo beard then threw a quick punch, intent on teaching Blaze a thing or two on "respect", Blaze, unexpectedly moved to the side and landed a quick suckerpunch to the thugs' face, knocking him to the ground and knocking him out cold as soon as he hit the ground. His friend, who did not expect Blaze's actions, looked at Blaze and his friend in bewilderment.

"...whoa..." The other thug said, taking a small step back. Blaze shook his hand around a little bit like it was dead, feeling the slight pain in his hand due to how hard he hit that guys' jaw just now. He then looked over at the other thug who watched his friend just get knocked out, still shaking his hand a bit.

"You want some too?"

"...Nah man," the thug responded while walking back. "I'm good..." It didn't take long for him to run off from the alleyway and out of sight. Blaze simply stood where he was, staring down the alleyway where the thug escaped.

'...I gotta work on my fight banter...and insults...'

"U-Um..." Blaze was snapped out of his train of thought as the girl spoke up a little, making him look over at her. "Oh sorry about that," Blaze said, holding pout his hand to help her up. "You okay?"

The girl was hesitant to take his hand at first, since she appeared to look somewhat skeptical that Blaze actually did help her out of the kindness of his heart, but for some reason she felt that was actually the case. So, after hesitating, she took Blaze's hand and Blaze lifted her off of the ground.

"T-Thank you for helping me...I'm a little new to this city so I got a little lost..." She said shyly, but Blaze shook his head.

"You're okay, I was just passing by myself." Blaze said. "Just avoid alleyways, thugs like hanging out there."

"Thank you...I'll try..." She answered, sounding a bit more confident and more happy.

"Hey listen, I'm sorry to cut this so short, but I gotta go, my family is in the store and-"

"I-It's okay, thank you again." The girl cut Blaze off midway so he didn't have to keep speaking. Blaze still felt a bit guilty by just up and leaving like he was, but he didn't want to hold up his sisters for long, and he just had to swallow it for now. "Thanks, have a good day!" Blaze said before running off back towards the store. The hooded girl turned and walked down towards the other end of the alleyway, but slowly stopped and slightly looked back.

"...have a good day...hmm...?" She mumbled, her tone completely different from earlier. The shy and timid tone of a girl who was concerned and constantly overly worried was now replaced by a more confident, yet sinister and evil tone. She chuckled in amusement at Blaze's words, specifically the 'have a good day' part. It amused her to no end for some reason, to the point of being able to burst out laughing out loud right then and there. Those simple words which were used as a polite way of a goodbye, made her smile in entertainment as she watched Blaze leave her view as he entered the store his siblings entered not too long ago.

"Please trust me, Blaze Creed..." She said to herself, her eyes now appearing from underneath her hood. Her pupils were pitch black and seemingly like a moving vortex. In the middle of that vortex, was a cracked power symbol, slowly spinning around, getting a full 3D view of it. This power symbol was red, however, not a blue color that would most probably give a rather calming feeling.

"...I'm having more than a 'Good Day'."

"Mountain Dew, Doritos, Pizza rolls...! Just a few more things and we'll be good. To. Go!" Scarlet declared quietly with glee as Alice followed close to her, in the same expression and manner. Blaze had met back up with the two just a few minutes earlier, Scarlet seeing that his knuckle was in fact red, which she guessed was from a punch he threw at a thug. He currently was pushing the cart, looking at the shelves for anything that would probably interest him.

"...ah shit, I never asked her name..." Blaze mumbled in realization. Thinking about it, he probably should've at least introduced himself to the girl from earlier, but the thought of getting back here was in his mind more at that moment. There wasn't really anything he could do about it now anyway though, so he tried not to dwell on it that much. And the thought was waved off, a second later, Scarlet dropped a bunch of junk food into the shopping cart.

"...What the actual hell are you planning...?" Blaze asked with a sweat drop, looking at the amount of junk food in the cart. Scarlet simply smiled innocently at Blaze.

"Well~..." Scarlet began, leaning on the other end of the cart. "Since you're gonna be at a party tonight, I figured, since you so kindly offered, I'm gonna pull a few all nighters to play the Game I got and I need to prepare for the operation."

"Okay, but WHY though?"

"Why not?"

As the answer Blaze got didn't really seem to satisfy him, Scarlet paid it no mind as she simply stood up and continued her odyssey for junk food. This continued until the shopping cart was so full it required a bit of muscle to push around. Most of which were plastic cups of pudding inside the cart, which, from no matter what angle you looked, you would probably see pudding in the mix.

'She's gonna become a fatass if I let her eat all this...' Blaze thought, sweat dropping at Scarlet thinking this was some sort of normality. He did say she could get whatever she wanted, but thinking about it now, maybe he should've specified a little bit. Not that he really could do anything anyway, he simply sighed as he looked down, his arms still on the cart with all of Scarlet's wants.

'What game did she get again...?' Blaze thought, trying to recall the name of the game Scarlet dragged him all the way to the game store for. It had happened just the other day whereas Scarlet practically forced him to drive her to the store to get the game she had preordered awhile back. Her excitement for the game was as clear as diamonds on the trip there, but when she did get it, she wanted to be "prepared", whatever that meant, so she held off on playing it until she was, and what she meant was now as clear as a cloudless sky.

But getting back on topic, he knew the word dimension was in it, but completely forgot everything else over time. He knew very little about the game except it mostly consisted a bunch of anime girls referencing video game consoles, game companies, the gaming industry, etc. Other than that, he didn't really listen to the nearly 1 hour 'Lecture' from Scarlet. Keyword Lecture because that's what Scarlet made it sound like. Though one other thing he knew was that his sister was a massive anime fan. And the game she got was one of her favorite anime games by far. As well as half the reason a relationship wouldn't last a few hours.

"...Well, whatever." Blaze mumbled, pushing the thought off. He pushed the cart to catch up with his siblings, who were already at the end of the aisle of the store.

Excluding the time it took to get everything check out and bought, which made the lady working the register drop her jaw, it didn't take that much longer for the three to get everything they needed. Although the price for all of that junk food is flat out ridiculous, he still bought it regardless. And with the youngest sibling in the truck with her seatbelt on, and Scarlet going back inside the truck as well, Blaze was left to put everything in the bed of the truck. Needless to say, he wasn't exactly thrilled that he was the only one putting stuff away in the truck.

"That little brat...!" Blaze thought with a irritated expression.

He intended to drag the anime fan out of the truck and have her help him, but usually that was very unlikely. Usually Scarlet responding with something like "I'm not feeling good" or, "it's too hot" or something along those lines. And with Blaze being just a few bags away from being done, one of the doors suddenly opened and Scarlet rushed over to something.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Blaze yelled, watching her run until she suddenly be t down and picked something up from off the ground. With all the anger from being the only one putting stuff in the back fading, Blaze's expression was replaced with confusion as he saw Scarlet run back at him with what appeared to be a watch or something with her. However, when he saw that she was running towards him, he sweat dropped at her expression. It was practically covered in sparkles, her eyes showing the greatest height of happiness and joy, and a smile that spelled what she found really made her happy.

"BlazeBlazeBlazeBlazeBlazeBlazeBlazeBlazeBlazeBlazeBlazeBlaze! Do you know what this is?!" She asked while holding out what she found. Blaze slowly, seemingly hesitant, took it from Scarlet, who hummed with anticipation and excitement.

It appeared to be some sort of visual radio, but it seemed so old fashioned and beat up with a small crack on the screen. Blaze simply stared at it for a moment, then lifted his eyesight to look at Scarlet, who kept looking at him with the same expression as before.

"...Beats me." Blaze simply responded as he gave the radio back. Scarlet's expression filled with sparkles and joy became that of a cartoonish expression with her mouth wide open and her eyes becoming as wide as plates. After a good few seconds of letting Blaze finish up putting everything away, Scarlet finally reacted better.

"What?! What do you mean you don't know?!"

"I mean I don't know what it is. It's some old watch radio or something, right? Cool." Blaze said as he shut the bed door, and then the lid for it. "Come on, get in." Blaze said as he walked back to the truck door, Scarlet following him with a angry expression.

"I even told you about it, how could forgot?!"

"You never once spoke to me about something like that, just tell me what you found already." Blaze answered with a unamused tone while starting the truck.

"This is the radio that Uzume Tennouboshi wears on her wrist!"

"I don't know who that is." Blaze responded bluntly as soon as she finished saying her sentence.

"Wha-?! You mean you didn't listen when I explained the details of the game to you?!" Scarlet asked in anger and shock.

"That was awhile ago-"

"It was two days ago!"

"Plus I didn't really listen to anything you said since I was a bit more concerned about driving than I am about your game." Blaze said as he began backing out of the parking spot. And as Scarlet simply pouted, still angry about the fact that her detailed explanation of the game fell unto deaf ears, simply turned her head to the side, allowing her to stare out the window. And as the trip to their house began, most of the trip remained silent, until Alice however wanted to listen to music. Most probably due to not liking the silence since Blaze and Scarlet hadn't said a word since the whole 'Uzume' argument. The entire trip back to their house took about little over an hour at best, and as they pulled into a driveway which was a bit further into the woods from the main road, they were met face to face with a house made out of logs. The home self appeared to be a one story home with no upstairs, but the rest of the home was actually at the bottom, whereas the back of the home was given a beautiful view of the lake which spanned at least half a mile until one reached the other side, which was forest.

The home itself had three Windows on the far left side and three garage doors slightly curving on the far right. On the left side, right next to the first window, was a front door protected by a glass door with a touchpad next to it. Just past the garages was a small dirt path decorated with stepping rocks, which led to the back yard. Just a few feet from the docks of the lake, was a stone porch with a stone grill embedded with the ground, along with even a counter. Just a few feet from that was a fireplace and three large wooden chairs. The back of the house has two levels, one that housed the kitchen, living room, and laundry room, and the top floor housing the bedrooms, along with two guest rooms, with 7 in total. The outside wall was that of a cobblestone work, with a glass sliding door allowing access into the house from the bottom.

Blaze parked the truck just outside garage, and Scarlet got out almost instantly as soon as Blaze put the truck into park. Blaze rolled his eyes as he shut the truck off and got out. He opened up the truck's backseat door and unbuckled Alice, picked her up from underneath the arms, and then set her down on the ground. After that, he walked over to the bed of the truck and open it up. Getting a few bags in his hand, the young girl looked up at Blaze with a curious expression.

"Why was big sister being a meanie...?" She asked, curious as to why Scarlet was mad.

"She's just dumb, is all." Blaze simply said, looking up to see that Scarlet had already gone inside. With a sigh, he began to walk towards the front door with the young girl following him.

"Scarlet... a dummy?"

"Yep, real dumb." Blaze reconfirmed.

"Hmm..." The young girl responded, seemingly thinking about it. "Big sister a dummy..."

'She's so damn gullible...or should I call this innocence?' Blaze thought, seeing her sister was actual believing what he had said. When thinking about stuff like this, Alice would remain quiet for large periods of time, sometimes falling asleep while doing so. So, plainly speaking, she was pretty gullible, and very innocent at the same time. And as Blaze opened the door he was sure Scarlet unlocked, he walked down the stairs, with Alice taking her time to follow him, he set down the food Scarlet had bought for her all nighter.

The anime fan herself was in front of the fridge, who then slowly turned with a sour expression while drinking a bottle of a classic soda. She closed the fridge while staring at Blaze, who didn't break eyesight from him and simply walked over to the table, Blaze glancing at her do so. She, without looking, dug her hand into one of the bags and took out two pudding packs, shaking her hand to drop the bag she managed to also grab.

'She's still mad because of something so dumb...?' Blaze thought with a sweat drop. This wasn't something unusually to Blaze, but it still surprised him that his sister could keep up a attitude over a little piece of tech. But he knew she would say 'It's not some ordinary piece of tech here! It's the visual radio of Uzume!' or something along those lines. With a light huff, he went back up the stairs and out the door to get the rest of the bags from the truck, all while Scarlet simply stared at him walking out. She slammed her bottle down and simply pouted at the door.

"...Jerk!"

After getting home for about 2 hours or so, Blaze was tying his shoes while sitting on the couch. It was currently 6 o' clock, and despite being a little bit late, since getting there would be a hour at best, there would be no problem getting there if he left now. Scarlet still seemed to be holed up in her room since Blaze hadn't seen her come out since then. He knew she was still salty about his lack of knowledge of the game or the radio, but he knew she would get over it eventually. Give it a day or two, she'll put it off and act like everything never happened.

Blaze tightened his shoe and then stood up while grabbing his a different book bag than his school one, this one only had one strap and was a bit bigger than his school one. This was packed with a towel and swim trunks, since his friend did in fact have a pool. And after making sure he had his phone, everything he needed swimming wise, and his truck keys, he walked up the stairs and proceeded to his right, where Scarlet's room was located. After walking a few steps down the hall, he stopped at the one farthest down the hall. He hesitated to knock on the door at first, but raised his hand anyway and knocked with the back of his knuckle a few times.

"Hey, I'm gonna head out! Take care of your sister while I'm gone!" Blaze said. He received no response. Blaze simply frowned a bit and knocked again.

"Hey!"

"Fine! Whatever!" His sister responded with a angry yell. Seeing as though she was still mad, Blaze just sighed and turned around, walking towards the front door.

Scarlet was in her room, lying on her bed as she faced the window which gave her a good view of the driveway. Her room could only be described in one word; messy. There was clothes and garbage everywhere, excluding all the game cases on the floor as well and on her bed. She had a flatscreen facing her bed and had a PC just in the corner of the room.

Scarlet had change out of her earlier attire and now wore more house casual, yet revealing, clothing. The only thing covering her was a black tank top which revealed a large portion of her belly, and black panties. She had the visual radio she found from earlier in her hand as she stared at it, her vision also catching Blaze pulling out of the driveway.

After all the excitement she had when she explained her favorite game to his brother, only to find out he wasn't even listening to him was quite discouraging to say the least. She explained it down to the last detail, yet it fell into deaf ears. So in her sense, she had a right to be mad, but this seemed to fade away slowly, yet faster than Blaze would expect. Scarlet, suddenly shaking her head, sat up in a flash and slapped down her hands on her face.

"Mmmmmh!" Scarlet hummed as she shook her head even more. "You jerk! I'll make you listen when you come home!" Scarlet declared quite loudly. Just down on the bottom end of the bed, Alice, who was simply wearing purple star pajamas and one of Scarlet's oversized white shirts, emerged from blankets and garbage, yawning, most probably waking up to Scarlet's yelling.

* * *

As Blaze pulled alongside the dirt road and put his truck into park, he saw just straight ahead two story house, with music blasting from the backyard and people partying was clear within his sights. The house was made out of a tan brick with a few windows and brand new roof by the looks of it. The driveway was packed and forced the cars to park on the side of the dirt road that led to the house, which went a bit further down to the main road. The only thing that seemed to be out of place was a broken window, vandalism with toilet paper, and a second later a shirtless guy crashed through another window and fell onto the porch.

"...God, I need new friends..." Blaze said to himself as he looked at the newly broken window with disgust on his expression and tone. Although he hated to admit, a portion of his friends were some of the idiots inside, probably drunk from drinking and destroying everything and/or dancing like a moron. Though 3 or 2 were probably not, he still had to consider some of the other friends. Even if they were a pain in the ass sometimes. So, after getting out of the truck and locking it, he walked towards the house, his hands in his pockets and bag on his shoulder, his eyes on the house in front of him.

Walking up the wooden porch, and ignoring the person who crashed out of the house through the window, Blaze walked up to the door and simply opened it, knowing no one was going to answer the door if he knocked. When he did open it, he was greeted by what was quite obvious; A High school party. There was plastic cups and plain garbage everywhere on the floor, along with some clothes, some wet. Food was set on the table, which included pizza's, chips, soda, and other junk food that was probably picked up from a dollar store. People were either running around, outside in the pool, or inside on the couch playing games, specifically a 4 multiplayer split screen shooter.

When someone noticed Blaze walk in, said person quickly raised their can of soda and cheered.

"AYYYE! BLAZE IS HERE!" He yelled, as one by one, others began cheering for him before quickly resuming to what they were doing.

"Jay is probably here already..." Blaze thought while looking around. He slipped off his shoes and walked towards the back of the house, where the pool was. When he opened it up, about 15 or so people were in the pool, which was of average size. Someone was even still fully dressed and was swimming like a idiot. Starting to regret coming out here to begin with, Blaze thought, for at least one moment, that it wasn't too late to turn back. Being here was risky too, but never had the parties held here been caught by authorities for a very odd, concerning, and convenient reason. However, as the thought seemed to linger in his mind, a tap on the shoulder snapped him out of his secondary thoughts. When he looked back, he saw a girl just a little bit shorter than her. Her appearance was quite cut and dry; blonde hair tied into a pony tail, blue jeans, sandals, and a white tank top shirt.

"Hi, Blaze." The girl smiled with a friendly expression. Blaze, who seemed to loosen up, looked relieved to see this girl behind him. "Claire..."

"You alright?" She asked, as Blaze nodded and looked back in front.

"Yeah...just regretting my life decisions a bit..."

"Hm?"

"No, nothing." Blaze said, waving off his last comment that slipped under his breath. Claire didn't put that much mind into his comment though, and decided to change things up a bit in order to get rid of the sudden awkward tension in the air. "Hey Blaze?" Claire asked, gaining Blaze's attention once again.

"What?"

"I was wondering if...by any chance, you happened to be doing anything during the summer?"

Blaze began to dwell on that question a bit. Nothing really came to mind, so there wasn't anything he knew of that would take up his time. The only things that would though was his sisters, and/or surprise arrangements for his parents work. And by this, I mean attending parties and private exhibitions with other companies. Both of Blaze's parents was one of many of America's technology companies out there, but not only was it one of them, but it was one of the best, only in second place to another company in California, who also makes high advanced technology, almost identical to those in super hero movies. He was warned of another party though, but he had no idea when that was gonna happen. But other than that, nothing really came to Blaze's mind.

"No...Nothing really, why?" Blaze asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you and your sisters wanted to-"

"Blaze!" Just as Claire was about to finish her sentence, one of the two's classmates suddenly called out for Blaze, who both a tad bit too worked up. This was displayed as he suddenly jumped on Blaze and nearly took both of them to the ground, and ended only with a arm wrapped around Blaze's neck. Needless to say, Blaze was clearly, and obviously, not happy about his classmates' actions.

"What the living hell are you doing!?" Blaze yelled with clear anger in his tone.

"Quit just standing around and have fun! This is a party! Start having fun!" He exclaimed, but this was only answered by Blaze freeing himself from his classmate's grip and simply kicked him away to the ground, which was quite easy for some reason. No one really paid this much mind though, barely anyone giving the scene at least a few seconds before turning back to what they were doing. Blaze exhaled with irritation in his tone as he looked back over at Claire, who watched the whole thing unfold, and was still in a bit of shock at how suddenly that guy just showed up.

"Sorry about that..." Said Blaze as he exhaled.

"You don't have to apologize. He just came out of nowhere..." Claire responded, glancing over at her classmate, who seemed to be dragging himself away for some odd reason. But she didn't really dwell too much on that and focused back on Blaze. "Anyway, if you're not doing anything over the summer, would you like to-" moments away from finishing her sentence, someone sudden started blasting the music. It was so loud no one was even able to hear themselves talk, and even forced some to cover their ears. Blaze and Claire were some of those chosen few, and this sudden burst of sound was short lived as the music volume was lowered to a more than tolerable level, before the one who lowered it landed a hard one straight in the culprit's face.

"You _asshat_, that's too loud!"

It didn't take long for people to recover from the sudden blast of sound that came from the speakers. Blaze and Claire still holding their ears, hearing a concerning ringing noise in their ears as it began to fade out. Along with the pounding hearts from the sudden shock of the burst of music.

"God, I really regret coming here..." Blaze sighed with clear irritation.

"Yeah...I don't blame you...maybe I should've just stayed home too..." Claire also commented, but not with irritation like Blaze but rather just plain regret with a weak, forced smile.

"Yeah...anyway, what were you about to say?" Blaze asked.

"Oh, uhm..." Claire, who seemed perfectly fine with asking, was now starting to feel nervous. She had mustered up a bit of courage earlier, but due to not one, but two distractions, her courage was now quite meek. "...N-Never mind, I'll ask later when the party is over..." Claire said, deciding to hold off on the topic for a bit longer. Blaze, although curious as to what she was going to ask, didn't want to pry into it if she didn't want to ask right now. So, he nodded. "Alright, that's fine. Whenever you wanna talk, I guess."

"Blaze! You gotta get over here! Jay's shotgunning a liter of DEW!" Someone from outside on the deck yelled out, and Blaze was instinctively overcome with a urge of entertainment and desire. "Okay Claire, talk later, let's go!" Blaze said quickly and he practically bolted out onto the deck, to see his friend shotgunning a soda alongside with a small crowd of people yelling and cheering. Claire would follow to watch, but she just stood in place at her own failure to say what she wanted to ask.

"...I...I'll ask him eventually..."

* * *

Unbeknownst to Scarlet, it had been a total of at least 7 hour's since Blaze had left, and she was indeed neck deep in grinding at her new anime game, and she was not intending to stop any time soon. She was already level 38 on almost all her characters and she was only on the second part of the game. She had open packets of candy, cookies, and a few cans of soda's surrounding her, most of which empty. She had a frown on her face, as well as her headset. as if she was dealing with some sort of annoyance, that combined with the lack of sleep. However, this was merely her focus on the game that had control over her at the moment.

She wasn't that loud, only suddenly yelling when something rather unpleasant/unplanned happened to one of her characters and a abrupt yell followed shortly after. It was as if Scarlet was commanding a army fleet in the middle of a battlefield, and it wasn't exactly far off either. Amongst all of this yelling and focus, was Alice, who had, somehow, managed to sleep through all of this, and only now was waking up. She rubbed her eyes and slowly began to sit up, slowly glancing over at Scarlet. Scarlet didn't notice her little sister awaken, or anything else around her for that matter, but that didn't really seem to bother the young girl that much. However, instead of going back to sleep, she slowly stood to her feet, and, while carefully stepping over all of dirty clothes and trash on the ground, she approached Scarlet, leaning forward with the bed as support, and tugged on her shirt.

However, she didn't answer the first time, which caused Alice to tug harder than before, momentarily snapping her out of focus and snapped her head back at her.

"What? What do you want?" Scarlet asked rather bluntly, not in a harsh, annoyed tone but curious.

"Juice..." Alice simply responded. Scarlet looked over at her clock, which told her of 2:07 A.M. Now learning that she had been playing for quite awhile, she might as well take a break. Not sleep, just a short breather. So, setting down her controller, she got off her bed and stretched her back. Taking a pair of pajama's from her dresser, she shortly followed Alice, who had rushed out of the room and towards the kitchen. Scarlet took her time walking down towards the kitchen to catch up to Alice, who was strangely energetic for having just woken up so early in the morning. The rest of the scenario was quite cut and dry; Scarlet opened the fridge, got out a fruit punch juice box, and gave it to her sister. Nothing special about this situation, not so much. Scarlet would simply intend to go back up to her room and resume her gaming back in her room. Simple as that.

However, that would not go planned. Scarlet, who had held onto the visual radio from this afternoon, had it around it wrist. Thinking about it now, Scarlet had no idea why she would even find something like this in the parking lot of a average market. It was clearly from the game she was playing, the comparison to the one in the game was clearly the same. Normally, something like this would be in a game store, however, as far as Scarlet knew, there wasn't any production of this item in stores.

Now, there was a lot of solutions to this equation right now, despite there being no evidence to support it. 1; this was some limited edition item that Scarlet had, somehow, not heard about. 2; someone, probably a fan, possibly designed it from hand. Other solutions involved supernatural possibilities that someone like Scarlet would think of which couldn't truly be real.

Scarlet still couldn't her finger on it despite the possible solutions, yet she still felt something odd about it. Someone could've made it themselves and lost it, but for some reason, she didn't think that was the answer. Was she overthinking this? Was it really just some ordinary piece of fan made cosplay item? Or was there really some more at play here?

Whatever the reason, thinking about it wasn't going to do her any good, so she simply intended to go back up to her room, her work being done in the kitchen, and resume her gaming period. However, as she turned around, she saw Alice looking outside with her juice box straw in her box. Curious if it may be some wild animal lurking about, Scarlet walked on over as quiet as possible to look outside.

"What ya lookin' at?" Scarlet asked playfully and quietly, while Alice placed her finger on the glass, pointing at something just beyond the stone deck. Due to the lights, she couldn't see it at first, but then she reached over towards the wall to turn off the lights. And when she did, she could make it out much better than before, but since it was still a bit dark it was still difficult, but as her eyesight became adjusted to the dark, and the moonlight soon making it better to see, her mind just kind of went blank for a moment, as if processing what she had seen, or thought she had seen.

Not that far from the stone deck, was something jumping up and down. However, this was not a human that was jumping up and down, for a human did not have bodies with that of a ball. Upon inspection, it appeared to be the size of a basketball, and repeatedly bounced up and down at the same pace and height. Of course, Scarlet found it a bit strange, concerning, and somewhat scary, but couldn't really get that scared over a random ball bouncing up and down, appearing to be by itself. She could've just ignored this, but that didn't seem likely as she too wanted to know what she was seeing. So she owned the sliding door to investigate, which one could question whether casually walking out to see if it was a wild animal or not was concerning.

She wasn't stupid, if it was a animal, she would get back inside as quickly as possible, but she just wanted to confirm what it or was, or if she and Alice were somehow just hallucinating. Slowly approaching the object, Scarlet prepared for the worst possible scenario in which she would retreat back into the house. Though this was to be expected of Scarlet as the most logical action, it did not come to pass. When Scarlet got a clear, eye seeing view of this object, her heart suddenly felt like it stopped beating for a moment as her eyes widened up in shock.

What was before her, jumping up and down, right here, right now, was a blue slime like creature with a face similar to a cartoonish pup, even complete with ears and a small tail.

Scarlet recognized this creature, and knew it all too well. In one of her favorite game series, the game she got the other day and was playing just a minute ago, this creature was a starting level monster which was played out as not only a familiar iconic symbol for the series, but as well as many fan service scenes in the games. This creature, which also happened to be a monster species, is dubbed a 'Dogoo.'

...Now, Scarlet could've taken this many forms of ways. She could've been freaked out that something from a game was actually in front of her, living, breathing, and realistically there. She could've been confused, scared, and retreated back inside. She could've simply found it to be something of the imagination and would wave it off as a dream. And as the list seemingly went on, Scarlet reacted in both a way that was both expected, yet unexpected. She stead at the Dogoo blankly for a few moments, her brain processing what she was seeing, until her newly formed emotions started to show on her face, which changed from a stoic stare to a joyous, excited, and happy expression filled to the brim with sparkles and different lights, similar to starlight in galaxies. With a screech in pure joy like a fan girl meeting her favorite idol, she fell to her knees and embraced the Dogoo, a embrace the Dogoo didn't seem to mind.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! It's a Dogoo! A Dogoo! A actual Dogoo! OhMyGodOhMyGodOhMyGod!" For Scarlet, this was a dream come true. Seeing a familiar slime like this, and it actually being real, was definitely something a fan girl like her would appreciate, if not love. However, something that did not come to mind was how something like a Dogoo even exist, let alone be right in her backyard. However, over-excitement easily overcame her as she continued to embrace the Dogoo, not even noticing the others that began showing themselves, seemingly out of nowhere. Scarlet would take notice in these Dogoo momentarily, and would respond with even more excitement than before. These Dogoo began to surround her, some getting the affection the embraced Dogoo was getting.

Just as the Dogoo were surrounding her, which began numbering in at about 15, a few footsteps began closing in on her. Although Scarlet had yet to notice it, a cloaked figure approached her, standing just a few feet away from Scarlet as she was getting overwhelmed by Dogoo.

"...Well, this didn't require much effort..." The figure said with a surprised tone. Scarlet, who had managed to see the figure out of the corner of her eye, tried reacting properly, but failed to do so, mostly thanks to the Dogoo continuously lick her all over her body, this confirming they truly were Dogoo. "I expected to put forth a little bit of muscle, but all that excitement out the window...what a bore." Continued the figure with disappointment in her tone. "Nevertheless, I didn't expect this to be much of a challenge anyway." The figure reached for her shoulder and gripped the cloak, momentarily throwing it off and tossing it behind her.

Scarlet, who had now managed to momentarily take a full glimpse of the figure, widened her eyes at the sight of who it was. This too was a character from Scarlet's favorite series, one of which was a villain which appeared in nearly all of the games, including spin offs. This character was known as Arfoire, in the flesh and glory.

Arfoire possesses pale light purple skin and a overall witch appearance. She retains her black witch hat decorated with a light purple rose with golden thorns. On her neck is a black cloth held with a golden moon pin that is decorated with a red gem in the middle. She wears a black dress similar to her Super Dimension counter part held with a belt. She wears black high heels with cuffs. Her pants are black with a cross decoration.

Scarlet stared at her with a shocked expression, and this is something Arfoire aimed for, and it pleased her to no end. To see that someone saw her as a intimidating figure satisfied her, body and soul, to a point that transcended the sky. She loved seeing this, and she'll never get tired of it. However, just when she was about to speak, Scarlet's expression changed from shocked to the same one when she saw the Dogoo. This took Arfoire by surprise, as she literally felt all the tension she thought she had built up just flush away faster than a fighter jet.

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOOOOD! It's Arfoire! Arfoire! It's really Arfoire! I'm not dreaming am I?! This is really real, right?!" Scarlet screech like a fan girl. Arfoire now reacted by changing her expression to that of shock and took a step back. Scarlet went in a small circle, clearly inside Arfoire's bubble, and inspected Arfoire from head to toe. And this made Arfoire a tad bit uncomfortable honestly, since she did not at all expect this too happen to her. She fully came here to see a scared, terrified child, yet she got a overexcited fan girl who didn't appear to calm down any time soon.

"She has to be real! This is really Arfoire! OhMyGod, this is the greatest day of my life! She even sounds like Laura Post!"

_'T...this is most certainly unexpected...and who the hell is this Laura Post...?'_ Arfoire thought with a uncomfortable tone of thought. This, however, couldn't be allowed to continue as Arfoire came here for a reason. So, getting straight to busy seemed to be her best bet, since she couldn't afford to waste time. The issue was getting the fangirl's' attention that seemed to prove challenging. And constantly hearing her talk seemed to really irritate her, so she decided to handle it quick and simple. She raised her hand and gripped the head of Scarlet, making her remain in place and have her attention directed at the witch.

"I'm not here to waste time, just hand it over and I might just spare your life." Arfoire commanded, as Scarlet was snapped out of her fan girl expression and put on a confused look.

"Huh? It? What's 'it'?" Scarlet asked in confusion. Before Arfoire could respond, however, Scarlet then realized what she must've meant by It is the visual radio she had. "Ooh! Do you mean this here?! I found it at the store eariler today, and I know it belongs to Uzume Tennouboshi, is this it?" As Scarlet pulled off the visual radio, Arfoire simply had a look of growing dissatisfaction and anger. But before Scarlet noticed this, Arfoire grabbed her by the neck so fast Scarlet had no time to process what happened, lifted her up in the air, and started tightening her grip on Scarlet's neck.

"Do you think I'm joking around?" Arfoire asked with glaring eyes. Scarlet began to panic as she tried to make Arfoire loosen her grip from her neck, but that failed as Scarlet didn't even make it move, let alone loosen. In anger, Arfoire threw Scarlet at the glass sliding doors, crashing through the concrete grill, a large chunk of it gone, and near Alice, who had watched the entire event unfold, and got quite scared when Arfoire grabbed onto Scarlet. At the same time, Arfoire had finally taken notice of Alice by the glass doors. And this was responded to with a arrogant and evil smirk.

'So...there really was two of them after all...the third one is in a different location, so killing these two and recovering the item is my top priority right now.' Arfoire thought, and then snapped her fingers. "Monsters, destroy those two."

"Hey, hey...! Wakey up...!" Just moments before she said that, Alice had gotten down onto the ground and started shaking Scarlet in fright. Of course after seeing her sister thrown like that, she would be scared and worried, terrified even. This seemed to escalate when she saw the Dogoo come towards her, and tears began to stream down her face. Scarlet wasn't moving, the Slimes were approaching her and Alice was getting more terrified by the second as they approached. And as she squeezed her eyes shut and screamed as she hugged onto Scarlet, the sudden sound of a gunshot echoed throughout the night.

The gunshot obviously scared Alice more, but she opened her eyes and shot her head behind her. Arfoire, who had the first view of the identity who shot the gun, wasn't exactly pleased. But it wasn't the one who shot the gun specifically she was exactly fixated on.

"You...so you did manage to escape here...?!"

* * *

**「20 Minutes earlier」**

Driving down the road in the middle of the woods, the headlights of Blaze's truck the only thing lighting the roads, Blaze had his right hand on the wheel and the other holding his head up. It had been hours since he had left his house, and just an hour ago, people starting leaving. Blaze was one of the first few to leave, but not before talking with Claire a few minutes before he left, that of whom requested to speak to him.

"Vacation?"

"Yes," Claire clarified herself. The two were sitting on the ouch whereas most of everyone else was outside, giving Claire a good opportunity to talk to Blaze, which she preferred not to be heard. "The other day, I was told that my grandmother invited me to visit during the summer in Europe, but my parents aren't able to come due to work. So, I was wondering if you and your sister's wanted to come? Maybe...?" Claire asked, emphasizing maybe with a amount of begging and shyness, as if she wanted him to say yes, as Blaze just stared at her.

"...Uhm..." Blaze simply responded. Blaze was well aware Claire had a grandmother in Europe, specifically The United Kingdom. In fact, he had even accompanied her there once before, but that was when he was younger and both her parents and his were with them. However, Claire's parents this time wouldn't be with them, and the likelihood of Blaze's parents coming was unknown. His sisters would probably love to go, and he would too, but something about it didn't allow him to say yes right away. Some shot of hesitation dwelled when he thought about it, and now he knew why she asked earlier, when Claire asked if he was doing anything over the summer. He wanted to say yes, but he didn't want to confirm something like going to another country at the drop of a hat.

"...Yeah, I'd be cool with it, but I gotta get permission from my parents first." Blaze finally responded, but Claire took a moment to respond with a smile and a joyous expression.

"Oh, great!" She said. Behind this smile, she was in fact worried about whether or not Blaze and his sister's would be able to come along with them. Although a she had another friend that was coming along with her as well, someone Blaze was familiar with as well, she did want Blaze to go for certain reasons. One of which she wanted to spend some time with him in another country, that of which the two did once before in the past. Another was because her grandmother wanted to see him again after so long, as well as herself. So, in all intent, she personally wanted Blaze to accompany her to the UK. However, seeing as how Blaze's parents are when it comes to their sons' and daughter's safety, they're quite strict. And at least one of them would accompany them if need be, if not both, and worst case scenario, not allowing it at all.

"I'll get back to you on that, but I'll call you if I'm able to or not, alright?"

"Alright!"

And so, Blaze had left soon afterwards and made his way back home. On the hour and a half drive home, Blaze had spent a good portion of that time with the radio on, since he was one of many who didn't enjoy sitting in silence when driving. But with only minutes until he got home, he decided to turn it off, to give him just a moment of time to clear his head a bit.

He'd be able to go, no problem, even if he asked his parents for the okay, but he'd just talk about it with Scarlet and Alice, and then his parents. All the while, upon driving down a straight road, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, at least not until the last second that is. Taking the dreadful mistake of being distracted while driving, Blaze had failed to notice that a figure, whose features couldn't be remembered into Blaze's mind, walking in the middle of the road, like a zombie. Thankfully, Blaze had reacted as quick and he could, jerking the wheel to the right hand side and nearly going off road before slamming on the brakes.

Now sitting in the front seat of his car, Blaze had taken in what had just happened, his heart pounding so hard to could jump out of his chest at any given moment, breaths that stem from the shock of a very great scare, eyes wide with surprise, all proof that he was still recovering from the initiative shock he had just been given. Out of all the things to expect on this road, seeing a person walk in the middle of the road was not one of them. Shooting his head back, Blaze tried to see if the person was still there and not just his imagination. However, Blaze couldn't see the figure. To try and further his confirmation, Blaze unbuckled his seatbelt and got out as quick as he could.

"Holy shit..." Blaze muttered as he looked out, and what he saw confirm that what he saw was not a hallucination. A girl, appearing to have blood red hair and a rather strange attire, was laying in the middle of the road, unmoving.

"...Jesus Christ!" Blaze suddenly yelled as he rushed over to the girl in question. He bent down and lifted her slightly up, now getting a full view of this girl, who breathed quite weakly.

She was a fair-skinned girl with red-orange eyes and long, blood-red hair worn in pigtails located near the bottom of her head, held by hair that has been knotted. It has a few black clasps and a pink gradient nearing the bottom. She wears a very small black tube top under an opened white jacket with a bright orange, black, and white tie. She also wears a pair of pleated shorts worn with a pair of thin black suspenders, and open to reveal her orange underwear, and one black fingerless glove over a single orange and black sleeve, along with matching socks, black shoes and a pair of black leg warmers with buttons on them. However, her jacket was dirty, sweaty and torn with several cuts and tears and was barely wearable anymore, her body was clearly visible with bruises and small wounds, such as cuts and scraps. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing quite ragged and weak, but still hearable.

"Jesus, what the hell...?" Blaze could barely form words as he, firstly, saw that this girl was exhausted to the point of not even being able to walk anymore. The second was her attire, which wasn't exactly normal everyday clothing. Questions formed in Blaze's mind, such as why this girl was walking in the middle of the street in the middle of nowhere, where she was heading, and why. Others were where this person came from and how she turned out like this, but that wasn't important right now.

"Hey! Hey! Are you okay?! What happened?!" Blaze asked, knowing that getting an answer was unlikely, but to his surprise the girl slowly began opening her eyes.

"Wh...where...what...what happ...happened?" She asked weakly.

"You were walking in the middle of the road and I nearly ran you over...yeah, that pretty much clears it." Blaze answered, as the girl simply remained unresponsive for a moment. Until of course, when she attempted getting up, but failed midway through, whereas Blaze had to stop her from hitting the ground.

"Hey hey, come on now, take it easy-!"

"Listen..." She suddenly said, cutting him off. "C-...Can you help...me up...real quick...?" She requested. Blaze, who had agreed with a quick yes, helped her to her feet, which looked to be a struggle alone once Blaze stopped supporting her. "Heh...hehe, tha...thanks..." She merely responded. However, once she had taken barely even taken a step, she began to fall over. Blaze, who had a pretty good gut feeling he was gonna fall back down, managed to react fast enough to to catch her, preventing her from falling by wrapping his arm around her and holding her back up. It wasn't the position Blaze wished to be in exactly, but he simply acted on impulse.

"Damn..." The girl simply said, being only held up by the support of Blaze. Blaze, who wasn't exactly keen on simply letting this girl do as she pleased, if she was able to do anything at all. His house was only a few minutes away, and Blaze would be able to call an ambulance if needed.

"Alright listen, my house isn't that far away from here, come with me and I'll call an ambula-"

"No...I'm fine...you don't gotta..."

"What are you talking about? You can barely stand by yourself!"

"I said I'm-"

"No! You're not fine! You can barely walk, let alone stand, and I can tell you're hanging on threads just to stay awake! Just shut up and let me help!" Blaze suddenly yelled, obviously not happy with the insisted excuses of this girl being 'fine.' The girl simply stayed quiet, probably not expecting this type of reaction out of Blaze. She didn't try to resist when Blaze put her arm around his shoulder and helped her to his truck. Even if she tried to do so, Blaze probably wouldn't listen to him, and she didn't really have enough energy to even try and resist. Uzume was laid down onto the leather back seats, with her head behind the front passenger seat.

'_Who the hell is this guy...?'_ The girl thought, still baffled about him insisting on helping her. She didn't feel that suspicious about him, but the way he yelled at her like that gave her a small feeling that he actually intended to help her. For now, she decided to trust him, but a small part of her still kept an eye on him.

However, for some reason, he didn't get back into the truck to drive back to his home. Instead, The girl just barely making him out through the window, he seemed focused on something on the ground. The girl, who seen him focused on whatever was outside, knew full l what it was.

Just moments ago, Blaze had slammed the door shut and intended to jump into his truck and home. However, something stopped him from doing so right away. Something being something hopping up and down on the ground. That something was a blue slime creature with a strange face, dog ears, and a swirly tail. Blaze simply stared at it with a blank expression, taking in this sight and trying to process it, his mind desperately trying to make sense of it. It couldn't be a hallucination, he wasn't that tired, and he was positive he was awake.

"...this is some damn productive morning..." Blaze muttered, before noticing several more of these creatures begin popping up, coming from the forest on the other side of the road. Blaze was already baffled by this happening as it was, but to see more of them coming out of the forest like this was even more unbelievable. He wasn't intimidated by no means, but he wasn't able to make sense of it without sounding insane or ridiculous.

'_I'm not seeing things...these are real things. They're clearly Slimes from fantasy games, but...what the hell is with their faces?!'_ Blaze thought as he looked at the rather hard to miss detail of these creatures, their face. Every single one of them had the exact same faces as what seemed to be cartoonish dogs, or at least some semblance of that. And it was quite hard to not point out.

Now the bigger question was what to do with them. But that answer was quickly answer by the girl in the truck, who had somehow found the strength to sit up and open the truck door.

"Hey! Those...those bastards are Monster's!" The girl said, pointing out the obvious. "Kill them...! She yelled before falling back down onto the seat.

"Yeah, I clearly see that, but...!" Blaze responded to her, not really expecting an answer. No answer indeed came from the girl, and Blaze simply decided to kill them. Since they were Slimes, they would probably cause problems for beings RPG Monsters, so killing them was probably the best idea. "Alright...alright just take it easy, they might be real, but they ain't that hard to kill, are they? If Fantasy RPG's taught me one thing, it's that slimes are easy to kill." Blaze mumbled. Little did he know that this would be a rather bad reminder in the far future. Just moments after he said that, the hopping slime suddenly hopped right into Blaze's gut, which caused quite a bit of pain in Blaze's gut and certainly caught him off guard. He took a step back after the slime hopped down, and inhaled heavily, now noting not to do this for the faint of heart.

Blaze looked at the slime with a expression that showed he wasn't exactly pleased with its' actions, something the slime didn't have time to regret, due to Blaze suddenly walking up and slamming his foot down on the slime, crushing it flat and making it pop like a water balloon. Shortly however, the leftover goo turned into some sort of dark violet dust. Although strange, he chose not to question it right now and focus on the other Slimes. He exhaled as he looked at the other Slimes, which numbered around 14 or so. And one by one, Blaze kicked and stomped the Slimes into little puddles of goo which quickly dissipated into dark Violet dust. And in the span of about a minute, they were all gone, and it didn't appear that any more would show up.

Blaze huffed and puffed, his foot feeling hot due to the amounts times he slammed it down onto the ground, some times missing the Slimes. However, it wasn't anything serious.

"Okay...Slimes do in fact hit really hard..." Blaze mumbled with slight irritation. Giving one last exhale, Blaze turned around and walked back to his truck. Once he got back in the truck, she slammed the door and sat in place for a moment before looking back at the girl, who was still conscious.

"Who are you?" Blaze asked, almost demanding a answer. The girl remained silent for a moment before trying to raise herself up into a sitting position. She succeeded in doing just that as the girl looked at Blaze with a straight face, before suddenly slightly smirking.

"The...the name is Uzume...Tennouboshi...nice to... meet ya..." The girl known as Uzume responded.

Blaze stared at Uzume for a few moments, both meeting eye contact for what seemed like a eternity. Blaze had heard that name before, just earlier today in fact. If he could remember properly, the character name of Uzume Tennouboshi belonged to a game that his sister, Scarlet, got a few days ago, a game he didn't really pay attention to. He could remember that it was a anime girl game referencing the Gaming Industry, but anymore other than the word dimension and that was it. Except that information about Uzume, whom Scarlet held in very high regard when she found a item that supposedly belongs to her.

But on to more pressing matters, Blaze just kept staring at her with a straight face before looking forward again and sighed with certain exhaustion. Now, he was conflicted, truly he was. He didn't really wish to believe that a game character was real, and honestly hoped this was just some cosplayer or something along those lines, but after being taking a slime to the gut, which hit like a bowling ball thrown at full force, and crushing them all with his foot, he didn't really have a option but to believe that this person was real.

But of course that didn't mean that he wasn't somewhat irritated with this situation to say the least.

"...I'm Blaze." Blaze mumbled as he put his truck in reverse and pulled back onto the road. This wasn't unseen though, a pair of eyes observing the truck drive away off into the darkness, leaving the witness to be left alone in the dark. She rested at the top of a tree, out of sight, and had her head turned back to witness everything that happened. To say the least, she was quite amused with these results.

"Well, that was a bit more entertaining than I originally thought...though a bit dull." She said, sighing with a smile at the display Blaze had showed. Originally, she intended to just kill Uzume outright, but that was before Blaze had to show up. So the idea of sending a few weak monsters out to him popped up and decided on the Slimes known as Dogoo. Though not particularly strong, they are fully capable of giving a normal human a run for their money, despite their looks.

"Well, I was asked not to present myself yet, so I guess it can't be helped. Plus, going small is always helpful to the inexperienced, so tonight can just be considered the first step." She said as she looked up at the night sky, whereas stars filled it. For a few more minutes she stared at it, her eyes completely focused on one particularly bright star in general. She lightly sighed with dissatisfaction, but shortly out a soft smile on her face. "Well then, I do wondered if Arfoire was able to retrieve the item by now. I should go and check up on them, just to be on the safe side."

Just as Blaze had left after defeating those Slimes, both he and Uzume were kinda awkwardly quiet, and Uzume didn't exactly favor this silence. She was able to stay on the seat, but couldn't really feel anything else, which was quite concerning really. However, before Uzume could start up a conversation, Blaze decided to speak up.

"So, you seem familiar with whatever those things were." Blaze stated. "Mind telling me what they were?" He asked with a bit of impatience in his tone, that of which Uzume paid no mind to.

"Those ugly...bastards are called...Dogoo. They're...Slimes that are a...massive pain in the ass...when in groups-"

"I'm sorry, 'Dogoo?'" Blaze asked with question in his tone. "So they're Dogs...that are also Slimes? And someone named it a Dogoo?"

"Yeah."

"Who in the hell named those things?"

"Hell...if I... know!" Uzume retorted, physical exhaustion in her tone.

Despite this, Blaze simply decided to ignore that and have her continue, since he really wanted answers to everything he had seen less than a minute ago. "Alright, moving on; where did they come from?" Blaze asked. Uzume simply chuckled a small bit before answering.

"You're not...gonna...believe me if I tell ya..." She answered. Blaze simply looked into the rear view mirror to look at Uzume, who was close to passing out at any given moment.

"...I can take a few guesses, I guess." Blaze responded.

"...Another...dimension..."

"..." Blaze simply kept driving, processing this information. Of course, if you were crazy, it made sense. Slimes don't really exist as far as Blaze knew, and they even if they were, they wouldn't simply show up in the middle of the road of Chicago. That just isn't possible. It was extremely hard to believe, but the fact that this girl knew so much about them must mean that she is from another dimension, though this could easily be debunked without proper evidence to prove it. But as for the Slimes, it could be possible, and after seeing those things first hand, he was willing to believe it for the time being. He still had doubts, but confirming everything was for later. Right now, his main focus was to get Uzume help.

"Alright, just..." Said Blaze, pausing a moment before continuing. "We're just a few minutes away from my house, so hang in there until then, yeah?" Blaze asked, receiving no answer from the red haired girl. Looking into the rear view mirror, it showed she had finally kicked the bucket and passed out, her head finally slouching back. This only fueled Blaze as he hurried as fast as he could back to his home, increasing his speed slightly, which eventually brought him back to his home.

Pulling up into the driveway, Blaze opened up the garage door's and put his truck into park. When he got out, he took into mind that he stepped onto something...rather strange. Looking down on the ground to investigate, he noticed a small puddle of goo which faded away into violet dust. Instantly realizing he just killed a slime, Blaze looked around to see if any more were around, which there weren't. However, just as he was about to get Uzume out of the truck, he suddenly heard a loud noise, which came from the backyard. It was similar to the crushing of stone and metal, which could only belong to the stove or the fireplace.

Suddenly, the thought of his sister's came rushing into his mind, since it was likely they could've spotted one of them and investigated it. These thoughts, combined with his emotions, and a feeling of dread which creeped up Blaze's spine like a arctic chilling chill, controlled his body as he gunned into the garage and stopped right in front of a large green safe the size of a wardrobe. He opened up the safe and within it, were 4 consecutive firearms, which ranged from either a shotgun or rifle. Blaze quickly grabbed the shotgun and some ammunition, and entered the house while loading it.

"Scarlet!? Alice!?" Blaze yelled, rushing into the main room, where at the glass door he spotted Alice, shaking a seemingly unconscious Scarlet on the ground. As fast as he could, Blaze bolted down the stairs, with his weapon fully loaded in hand, and everything seemed to slow down at that point. As time slowed, Blaze spotted at least a few of the slimes he killed minutes ago heading towards Alice. On instinct, Blaze lifted the gun and pointed it at the slimes, and didn't hesitate to open fire, killing at least 3 of them and only grazing 2 more. As time seemingly sped up, the gunshot spooked Alice, who cowered ever more as she clenched onto Scarlet. Alice looked back at Blaze wit teary eyes as a figure just a distance away looked displeased.

Blaze spotted her, and despite her attire, skin, and entire strange getup, he pointed the gun at her next with a angry expression. However, the witch's next choice of words weren't directly at Blaze at all.

"You...so you did manage to escape here...?!" She asked with certain anger in her tone, as well as annoyance. Blaze, who raised an eyebrow for a split second, looked back behind him and saw Uzume, who slowly walked past Blaze with shaky legs and arms. It wasn't hard to notice that Uzume was clearly tired, only managing to walk on pure, unadulterated willpower and anger. It seemed as though that Uzume had some sort of relationship with this woman, and that only further proved she, possibly, was from another dimension. As much as a small part of him didn't want to believe it.

"Hey, Blaze...that old hag is mine...you get...outta here..." She said.

"Excuse me? You know that hag?!"

"Who are you calling a hag!?" The witch yelled in anger at the two, but this is something the two didn't give attention to.

"Me and this...old hag go way back...you get outta here...she's mine..."

Blaze had no idea who this witch was, unaware that her name was Arfoire, or what kind of strength she possessed, but she did indeed get a bad feeling from her. Simply looking at her made him feel tense, but that didn't stop him from pointing his weapon at the woman, fully intent on firing if she did try to do anything. However, Blaze did have some issue with Uzume fighting this woman, if that was what she actually intended to do. She was still exhausted and was only standing on willpower and anger, and that was not enough to win against someone who was potentially super powered, and Blaze had a good feeling that she was.

"Are you insane?! You're barely able to stand!"

"Will you shut up about that?!" Uzume yelled while looking back at Blaze with a angry glare, which caught Blaze off guard for a moment. "This old grandma is my problem, and I'm the one that's gonna take care of it! Now take your family and get outta here!" She practically screamed in anger. Blaze, who was certainly caught off guard by this angry outburst, stared at her with a baffled expression for a moment before taking into notice the damp feeling on his leg and embrace he felt around it. He looked down to see Alice hugging it, tears flowing down her face and getting the spot where she had her face wet with tears. Scarlet was in a worse condition, if not fatal. She was unconscious, but by the looks of it, she was the one that took that chunk of the stove out, and not willingly, that's for sure.

This, of course, didn't sit well with Blaze as he felt the urge to shoot Arfoire even more than before, and not just as a defensive measure. However, he cared more for his sisters' well being rather than shooting Arfoire. But he couldn't just leave Uzume to actually fight that witch by herself, and in such poor condition. He was at cross roads, but Uzume didn't intend to let him stay, and Blaze knew she wanted him to tend to his family. So, while gritting his teeth, he quickly picked up Scarlet, holding the shotgun with one hand, and grabbed onto Alice's hand with two of his free fingers.

"Let's go, Alice!" Blaze sternly said, which was a borderline yell. As Blaze guided Alice to what Uzume assumed was back to the truck, Uzume stared at Arfoire with a glare that showed she wasn't exactly happy. The same for Arfoire, who happened to be equally angry.

"You...not only do you have the nerve to draw breath, but you insult me twice...!" Arfoire snarled in anger, gripping her hands to fists and clenched them quite hard. Uzume, however, didn't seem fazed by this and simple smirked, mixing her glare with it.

"Just keep talkin', ya damn hag!" Uzume yelled as she ran towards Arfoire. As she did, the remaining Dogoo jumped towards Uzume, intent on stopping her assault. However, with waves of her fist and dodges, she managed to get past the Slimes with little trouble. It was taking all of Uzume willpower to even stand, so rushing towards a possibly certain demise while not possessing much strength was absolutely suicidal. However, if she allowed Blaze and his family to get mixed up in this, she wouldn't be able to live with herself. She wouldn't be able to stand that innocent, uninvolved people died for something that was originally her problem. So even if she bought just a little bit of time, she'd at least be able to die knowing that she saved them.

So, summon forth the last few drops of strength she had on hand, she decked Arfoire as hard as she could in the face, the witch not even attempting to avoid and simply stood her ground. And the most Uzume could do was move Arfoire's head slightest to the right, and the punch barely packed any punch, if not none to Arfoire. Arfoire, however, looked at her with a straight stoic expression before her right hand was lifted close to her face, and with the back of her hand, she sent Uzume flying a few feet away. This hit did leave quite number on Uzume, who happened to be extremely lucky her neck didn't break when Arfoire hit her. Uzume was practically out of it, her vision going back and forth when blurring slightly, not even knowing what had just happened while trying to quickly get up.

However, Arfoire slammed her foot onto her back which cause Uzume to yell out in pain. Arfoire's expression seemed extremely displeased and angry, a flood of killing intent leaking past her eyes as they glared down at Uzume.

"Even when you're on the verge of your demise...you still insist on being a thorn in my side until your last breath..." Arfoire snarled. Simply look at her now made her furious and sick, and she had a right to feel so. She had gone through quite a lot thanks to this girl, and she had the chance to make her pay for it now.

Arfoire bent down and grabbed Uzume's hair, and lifted her up off of the ground. And moments laters he kneed Uzume right in the gut, a hit that definitely a little bit of blood escape her mouth. Arfoire let go of Uzume's hair, but not before landing another hit at her face. That punch somehow managed to get Uzume back on her feet, and just as Uzume looked at Arfoire with a glare, Arfoire landed another hit. And another. And another. And another. She landed several consecutive hits at Uzume before she grabbed her neck and lifted her up into the air, not hesitating to tightened her grip on her.

"But it ends here...and it ends now..." Arfoire said, intent on chocking the life out of Uzume until she finally dies. And if it wasn't for the sound of cocking a shotgun next to her face, she probably would've did so without delay. Arfoire, without moving her head, adjusted her eyesight over at Blaze, who held the shotgun at her face with a stern glare. And Arfoire would've said something, had Blaze chose not to pull the trigger at that moment. Arfoire, who wasn't expecting a human weapon to pack so much lunch, let go of Uzume, dropping her to the ground, and took a few steps back, holding the side of her face in pain. Blaze didn't stop with only one shit and kept firing the weapon at Arfoire, so much that she even started to back off a bit. As Blaze saw a opportunity to leave, she quickly grabbed onto Uzume, who was gasping for air while also coughing.

As quick as he could, he wrapped Uzume's arm over his shoulder and made a break for it. Just in the front of the house, the truck was started and ready to leave while Scarlet and Alice were already in it. All Blaze had to do was get Uzume in and book it l there was no tomorrow. And he was almost there too. But the sudden sharp burning sting made him not only stop, but loose his fing and fall down. This sharp pain hit his shoulder, and he had no idea what it exactly was, but he knew that Arfoire was the only person who could've been responsible.

As both Blaze and Uzume hit the ground, Blaze looked behind to see Arfoire, pointing her finger at the two with a emotionless expression. Her fingertip was laced with a dark violet electricity, sparking all over in the air. However, what really stood out to Blaze was that the gun shots fired at Arfoire did close to nothing, like all those rounds were simply a bee sting to her, or simply just some short distraction to help get away.

"You aren't going anywhere, boy." She snarled, slowly walking towards Blaze and Uzume. On instinct, Blaze attempted to point the shotgun at Arfoire, but that didn't happen due to one harsh reason. When Blaze attempted to lift up his right arm, that was when the burning and viscous pain came in. From just a little bit of his right shoulder, his entire right arm was blown straight off, lying just a few feet away from him, stilling holding onto the shotgun tightly. Blaze held the back the godly urge to scream out in bloody murder. A loud groan passing through his grit teeth, he squeezed his eyes shut in absolute pain. But he didn't allow himself to scream. Just a few feet away was the truck, and both Alice and a unconscious Scarlet were inside it, and the scream would probably out Alice in a state of even more panic than she was already in.

Arfoire, however, didn't care for the wellbeing of a brat, and as she reached the two, she kicked Uzume away hard enough to send a few feet away, making her yell out in pain.

"You know..." Arfoire said, flipping Blaze over and grabbing onto his neck and started squeezing. "I was told to, if possible, not kill you just yet...but since you decided to play the hero, I think I'll just do away with you now..." As Arfoire talked, his gripped tightened, as Blaze's consciousness started to fade off. "...you, _and_ Laura Post!" As the world around Blaze turned darker and darker, there was no way he could get Arfoire to loosen her grip on him, and the likelihood of him dying was quite high. And as he just nearly lost consciousness, he nearly did. If not for the sudden rock that hit Arfoire in the face. It did by no means harm her, but it made her loose her smirk and replaced it with a straight expression. When she looked over, she saw Alice, holding onto another rock, staring at Arfoire with streaming tears rushing down her face and falling onto the ground.

Arfoire, shortly after presses sing that Alice threw that rock, smirked in amusement and let go of Blaze, who started coughing and gasping for air when released. Arfoire, who seemed terribly amused, just looked at Alice for a moment before slowly approaching her, ignoring Blaze and focused now entirely on Alice. Blaze was, of course, not exactly thrilled she started going to his little sister now, and knew full well what could happen to her. Blaze attempted to get up with his let arm, but that would quickly fail thanks to the increasing pain and amount of blood loss.

_'Get up...get up, damn it!'_ Soon the thoughts of what was going to happen to Alice flooded his mind. Not only was there Alice, but there was Scarlet as well, and the thought of losing both of them terrified and angered him to no end. All of this would fuel the futile effort to get up, relying on sheer willpower and the strength of his left arm to rise up and even attempt to do something. Soon enough though, simple words started standing out in Blaze's mind.

_'How are you gonna handle this?'_

He ignored those words, Blaze entirely focused on trying to get up, and just halfway there he was using his left arm to support himself through it. Trying to do this was already exhausting enough, losing too much blood not helping him at all. His eyes started showing immense rage behind them, anger and rage swelling deep in Blaze's body and soul.

_'How do you want to handle this?'_

Before long, Blaze's eyes started being flooded with black, and his eyes changed into a completely different shape. He shot his head over to look at Arfoire, and moments later, everything about Blaze's life would change, for better or for worse, as his life would never again be the same.

Arfoire stood just above Alice, who appeared to be so scared she would buckle from it at any given moment. Arfoire, who said nothing to the girl, simply raised her hand rather slowly to the air, intent on slapping the girl, breaking her neck and killing her. Currently, she still had no idea where the item was, but she had a feeling it was inside the house, so as much as she wanted to kill the child right away, she had to kill her alive just a bit longer, so she would hold back just enough not to kill her, but to knock her unconscious. However, as he hand came down, Alice was not sent flying, she had taken to squeezing her eyes shut to try and brace for the hit. Arfoire, who reacted with widened eyes, as wide as they could humanly get, looked at her arm, and everything beyond her elbow was completely gone.

"Huh...? Wh...What...what...i-is...Ah...ARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" It took a moment for Arfoire to completely understand what happened, and reacted accordingly. The overwhelming pain she was feeling from having part of her arm missing was something she did not think would befall tonight. The most likely threat was Uzume, and Arfoire already demonstrated how much of a actual threat she turned out to be tonight rather plainly.

"Who-! Who has the nerve to-!" Arfoire yelled, as she twitched rather greatly as a new source of power suddenly filled the air. She slowly looked back behind her and saw Blaze, on his feet, looking down, and in his left hand, holding onto Arfoire's forearm. But that wasn't the end of it. Second's after Arfoire looked back, Blaze's arm started to grow back at a accelerated rate. However, as Blaze's arm grew back, it changed from a normal one to a glowing jet black arm with red outlines on it. Shortly after it reformed, flames engulfed his hand, and Blaze shortly swung his arm, revealing a black sword with a jagged surface on one side of the blade.

Arfoire stared at Blaze with certain shock as he summoned a weapon out of thin air. She already came to acknowledge there would be resistance, but none on this level. And when Blaze slowly lifted his head up so his eyes could be seen, was when Arfoire felt something crawl up her spine that chilled her to the bone. Blaze's left eye, the Sclera now completely black, had a deep red lined triangle with words too small to make of within the iris, and a red dot as the pupil, whilst the right eye simply had a red dot as the pupil, and the rest of the right eye was completely black. He stared at Arfoire with rather lazy eyes for a few moments, unmoving as Arfoire stared back at him with shocked eyes. In a flash, Blaze's widened his eyes to their limit and set Arfoire's served arm ablaze, crushed it to split it, and allowed it to hit the ground.

Before Arfoire could react, faster than the eye could track him, Blaze landed a uppercut at Arfoire's chin and set her sky borne. At Mach speeds, Blaze jumped up into the air at inhuman heights, caught up to Arfoire, and spin kicked her towards the lake, which, on collision, sounded as if a bomb had gone off in it. Blaze fell down towards the ground and landed a few feet away from Alice, who watched with shocked and scared eyes, dry tears on her cheeks and a shivering body.

Blaze simply took a few steps towards the little girl, who could only look up at Blaze at this point, and lowered his free hand down, directed at Alice. Alice flinched and squeezed her eyes shut in fear, but instead of harm coming towards her, she merely felt something on top her head. When she opened her eyes, loosing up, she saw Blaze simply placed his hand on top of her head and caressed it. Although reassured, Alice was still scared, and that started to show when Blaze stopped and looked back at the house, most probably being directed at Arfoire.

"Ah-...!" Alice wanted to say something, anything to make him stay with her, but Blaze motioned his head over a little and paused before vanishing.

As Arfoire emerged from the water, levitating just inches off it with a severely displeased expression, she spotted Blaze appeared just on the shore, the Dogoo from earlier surrounding him without a care in the world.

"This is rather unexpected, but do you think this changes anything?!" Arfoire yelled at Blaze, "Monsters! Attack!" Despite being only Dogoo, Arfoire commanded the Dogoo to attack Blaze, and all at once, they launched at him. However, Blaze slightly gripped his blade harder and spun around, slicing each Dogoo clean in half, before they disappear in dark violet dust.

"Tch!" Arfoire simply reacted. "That's not all I have! Try this on for size!" Arfoire yelled out as she shot her other hand to the sky. Shortly, a dark violet misted started to appear, and some type of force started sucking it in, which then burst and revealed some sort of monster, much larger than the Dogoo. It resembled a dragon, but it had a gray under belly with a armor strap and brown skin, didn't possess wings, and walked on all fours. It's had black razor sharp claws and teeth, along with a long neck and tail. It was twice the size of a Semi-Truck, and it's eyes glowed red.

Blaze wasn't fazed by this monster's appearance, and simply raised his blade and pointed it at the beast. Who, in turned, roared at Blaze in anger. It went for a huge attack, but Blaze reacted quicker than the beast and kneed it in the lower jaw, and hitting it hard enough to force it to fall down onto its back, and right into the water. It squirmed to get out of it, but during this time Blaze readied his weapon and slashed it in the back left thigh, leaving a deep cut into it.

The monster roared and tried to hit it with its tail, this time hitting him and sending him in the opposite direction. The monster charged at him with rage, catching up rather fast, and before Blaze could get out of the way, the monster turned its head, and slammed it's jaw into him, piercing through his body rather easily.

Arfoire, who had retreated up into the air to watch, smirked widely in amusement and anger. "Ah ha ha ha ha! He wasn't so tough after all!" The witch laughed, and continued it laugh as the monster lifted Blaze to the sky, blood streaming like a river down its face and neck. However, she abruptly stopped as soon as she saw his body begin moving. Lifting the blade in a stabbing motion, Blaze stabbed the blade into the monster's eye, making it roar in pain as it released him, sending him flying into the air along with his sword. Arfoire changed from amusement to shock in a split second after that.

"W-What the hell?! How is he still alive?! His entire body was pierced with razor sharp teeth!" Arfoire yelled in disbelief. As Blaze started to descend down back towards the ground, despite his body with holes, he readied his blade, came down, and stabbed the monster in the back, this of course not sitting well with the beast, as it roared with even more pain, but this time, more rage was laced in it. Arfoire, who grit her teeth, kept observing this fight until she noticed something strange about Blaze. On his back, there were holes from the monsters teeth from earlier, as well as large amounts of blood. But that was not what caught her attention. What caught her attention, was the fact that the wounds were starting to heal, the blood fading away and the holes closing up on their own.

"..." Arfoire had no words for this event, but she wasn't exactly thrilled about it either. And as she continued to watch, this only fueled her anger and irritation.

As lifted up his blade out of the monster's back and ran up towards it's head, intent on stabbing that next to finish it, but he lost his footing at the last moment and got knocked down by the wailing head of the beast. And as soon as he hit the ground, he was crushed underfoot by the giant claws of the beast, which were also impaled into his body. The beast, now having Blaze completely in his sights, snarled and growled at him before suddenly releasing a earth shattering roar directly in his face. As soon as it stopped, Blaze once again widened his eyes to the max and gripped the handle of his weapon hard, a explosion of fire engulfing the beast no later than that. The beast roared out in pain, going crazy as it did everything to out the flames out, all the while, Blaze was released and began healing, just like the earlier wounds.

As the beast found itself in the water, Blaze had time to slowly stand up, grip the handle of his weapon with hands, and suddenly started growling. His voice sounded in sync with another voice, which was much darker and more demonic sounding. His blade began glowing red, and seconds later it was engulfed in flames. Blaze started spinning it around in his right hand, the flames becoming more violent and bigger, eventually starting to form a new weapon.

What was revealed when the flames dispersed was a large, borderline oversized, black scythe with a flame shaped blade end at the bottom on the handle. There seemed to be enshrined letters on the blade of the weapon, but they seemed to be unreadable. A red mist-like aura oozed off the outlines of the weapon, and as soon as the flames were out on the monster and exited the water, Blaze launched at the monster and pulled the scythe behind his back. With a demonic roar mixed with his normal voice, Blaze jumped in the air and swung his scythe hard as he could, slicing through the monster and cutting it in half. This monster, along with the others, turned to violet fog and was blown away with the wind. Blaze stood in place as a red aura started glowing on his body, which slowly faded away.

Arfoire gripped her other hand into a fists and began to clench it so hard it would pierce her skin and bleed. She wasn't in a position to be fighting, and even if she was she didn't have much power left after summoning that monster. However, before she could plot out her next move, Blaze vanished and appeared before Arfoire again, his scythe still in his hands. Arfoire, who was caught off guard by his appearance, barely escaped alive, Blaze only grazing her left eye.

Arfoire screamed in pain, but quickly sent a death glare at Blaze, who didn't intend to stop trying to kill Arfoire. However, when Arfoire was about to retaliate, a sudden burst of force sent Blaze flying down into the lake.

"Wha-?!"

"Well well, I'd have thought you'd be done by now, Arfoire." A new voice said from behind Arfoire. The witch shot her head around to see who the voice behind to, and was shocked to see who it was. It was a girl wearing a black hoodie with the hood covering her head, leaving a shadow down over her eyes, jeans, and blue shoes.

"Y-You-?! T-This is-!"

"Yes, I watched. He really is going to be a issue later on, isn't he?" She responded, cutting Arfoire off.

"I...I couldn't retrieve the item before you got here...but-!"

"Oh don't worry about that. This was already quite a interesting development, so let's just leave it at that for tonight. There'll be other opportunities to get the item, and besides..." The girl said, motioning her head over to Uzume, who had remained still and unconscious for awhile now. "...I was asked to make those scrubs useful for the time being, so killing them isn't my mindset just yet." The hooded girl finished. Arfoire wanted to retort, but couldn't. She could only look down and responded with silence. Retreating was irritating to Arfoire no doubt, but she couldn't bring herself to disobey this girl.

"Well, if nothing else, let's go and tend to those injuries of yours." The girl said, as she snapped her fingers and opened a portal from behind. Seeing as though Blaze wasn't coming after them, the hooded girl took her time leaving through the portal, Arfoire going first while the hooded girl simply stared at Uzume for a moment, before turning to Blaze getting out of the water. As a response, she merely chuckled and went through the portal, said portal dispersing shortly after.

Blaze staggered to his feet, using his sword, which changed in the water, as support. He inhaled and exhaled quite heavily, before suddenly halting and looking up, widening his eyes in utter shock. In a flash, he appeared back to the truck, and near Alice, who was still near the truck, and appeared to be trying to wake Scarlet up. Blaze simply staggered over to the two siblings, dropping his sword in the process.

Just a few feet away, Uzume was beginning to wake up, seeing partly blurry at the three siblings. As her sight slowly returned, she saw Blaze lift Scarlet, a girl whom Uzume didn't meet yet, out of the truck. Blaze set her down on the ground, and as Uzume's vision started getting blurry again, but she could make out a red light at the very least. Before long, Uzume tried getting up, which was more difficult than she would be led to believe, but she managed to do so regardless. Her body ached with pain, it felt like she would collapse any moment, but she pushed on. Seconds later, she saw the red light fade, and Blaze fall down onto the ground next her, and then heard Alice's pleas and sobs shortly after.

It wasn't long before Uzume managed to fall right near Blaze and the two sisters, falling knees first to the ground. Uzume lifted her head up to at Blaze, who was unconscious. Uzume couldn't really make sense of what she saw just now, for it was only a blur of red light, and by the sound of it from earlier, Blaze fought Arfoire, a individual who should be dozens of times stronger than the average man, and by the looks of it, he won.

_'Blaze...don't...tell me...'_

Uzume had been in this world all day, and during that time she learned several things. Some of those things included that this world has several, if not hundreds of nations, big and small, that they were ruled by elected humans, and that they were not deities known as CPU's. This was hard to imagine Uzume, who came from a completely different world than this one. Of course, another thing was that powers like Magic did not apply here, and even when she asked the locals she was either dismissed as a weirdo or a fangirl, or something along those lines. Which was how Uzume came to the conclusion that Magic didn't exist in this world. However, Blaze's actions completely changed her conclusion. She didn't witness it completely, but she saw Blaze summon his sword and send Arfoire sky borne. How could something like that not be considered Magic? It was too hard to believe that Blaze was like anyone else this world had to offer, after everything she had seen, Uzume had to come to the conclusion that Blaze was special in this world.

And since it was extremely unlikely she would meet anyone else would powers like hers or Blaze's, she was extremely lucky to have met Blaze while walking down that road.

_'Damn...I...didn't think...I'd meet...someone...like you...'_

* * *

**And thus, this ends the first chapter of the rewrite. When re-reading the original story, I decided to do somethings differently, much like the progression, and I will be taking a slow and steady route, slowly introducing the characters of the series into the story. And a few other things as well, which I will not say here, and which I really hope some will like just as much as the original story.**

**So, what did you think? Does this look like a story you can stick with? Is it better? What can I do better next chapter? Please tell me in the review's and/or PM, it's you guys who keep me writing like this.**

**And on a side note, for any of those who read the Iris Sister Story, The next Chapter is in progress! So hopefully I can get that out sooner than later!**

**If nothing else, Have a nice Morning/Afternoon/Evening!**


End file.
